


Say please

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Foreplay, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara loves his brother and would give him anything he'd ask for. Well, today he decided he really needs to ask properly...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 4 - Begging





	Say please

Izuna opened his eyes and looked over Madara’s shoulder, checking the time on the alarm clock for like the tenth time already. Madara has been kissing him, caressing his body and occasionally sliding his hand between his legs for forty minutes now. Sure, Izuna enjoyed foreplay, but this was a bit too much for him. He pulled away, sighing. 

“Are we gonna fuck or not?” He asked in a clearly annoyed voice, raising his eyebrows. Madara just laughed. 

“You always become so foul-mouthed when you’re impatient…” Saying that, he went down on him though. He played with him for a while, but when Izuna’s moans became louder, which was a sign that he was getting close to coming, he stopped. Instead, he went back up and started kissing and biting his neck.

“Why on earth did you stop…?” 

“Say please and I’ll continue,” Madara said with a smile, ignoring Izuna’s death glare.

“I beg you pardon?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want you to do.” 

Izuna just stared at him with dsbelief.

“Beg,” Madara repeated.

“Please.”

Nothing.

“Please, Madara?”

“What do you want?”

“Please, fuck me already!”

“Fine then,” He agreed finally. After all, he was getting pretty impatient too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always thought that Kinktober, being a writing challenge is there to improve one's writing. But if Kinktober taugt me anything, then the fact that I'm into more things than I initially thought. I really enjoyed writing this and the 200 word limit made me pretty mad. I'd love to write this differently and add many things, so I'm thinking about using this sometime in the future and writing something longer than just a double drabble. Hopefully I'll find the time to get back to this.


End file.
